Decadencia Mortal
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Años de soledad parecen haber sido nada comparados con el vacío que uno siente al saber que ha fallado por segunda vez. [Remus x Tonks Remus x Lily Remus x Hermione] Regalo navideño para Lía Lerena.


_N/A: Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Lía Lerena. Es su regalo de navidad . Santa estuvo generoso¿o no?  
_

**Decadencia Mortal**

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se acarició la frente. Arrojar la moral a las llamas de esa manera era algo poco común en ella. Tampoco se lo hubiera esperado de él, tan pragmático en su deseo de conocimiento y compañía.

El mundo mágico volvía a llenarse de oscuridad. En el aire se respiraba el miedo. Lo podía reconocer cuando caminaba por las calles, tenía más densidad que el aire común, era más pesado y contaba con un aroma dulzón casi imperceptible. Ahora que Voldemort había regresado por segunda vez. Sí, segunda vez consecutiva. Les faltaba un horrocrux, y la desesperación se apilaba en sus cerebros. Lo habían intentado, pero si no destruían el último nunca sería definitivo.

No sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado a esperar las cartas con más ahínco que el que solía tener en otro tiempo. Algo en la forma de escribir, con sus "as" redondeadas y sus "efes" que parecían casi una línea vertical desnuda. Algo en la calidez de sus palabras, que evocaba el calmo timbre de su voz.

Deseaba la lechuza, deseaba aquellos abrazos con palabras, aquel sentimiento de apoyo moral que tanto se necesitaba estos días. Quizás la deseaba un poco más de lo que debía, con un poco más de entusiasmo e impaciencia.

El picoteo en el vidrio la despertó de su trance. Se estiró rápida y bruscamente hacia el animal que le tendía el sobre dorado sellado de manera prolija y cuidada.

"_Ven. Es urgente._

_Remus."_

Le pareció extraño un mensaje tan corto. Hasta olisqueó la carta para asegurarse de que estaba perfumada con su esencia. Se encogió de hombros y se vistió los más aprisa que le permitieron sus manos. El saco, el tapado, los guantes, la bufanda. Casi se olvidaba la carta.

Salió afuera y se transportó, no sin una molestia enorme, hasta las afueras de la pequeña casilla donde residía en aquellos momentos su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y colgó la bufanda y el tapado en el perchero que encontró a dos pasos. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró mas que suciedad y descuido. Creía recordar que siempre había sido así, desde que lo había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su tercer año de colegio. Chasqueó la lengua. Lo ayudaría a mantener ese lugar reluciente.

-¿Hermione? -Se escuchó un llamado fuerte y claro desde lo que parecía era la cocina de aquel cuchitril. Avanzó a través del desorden, salteando los obstáculos mientras percibía un aroma culinario algo extraño.

-No sabía que cocinara, Profesor Lupin. -Rió al traspasar el umbral y encontrarlo con un delantal y unos grandes mitones, intentando mezclar lo que parecía una salsa.

-No me llames así, me haces sentir viejo. -El también sonrió, a su pesar. Clavando sus cansados ojos miel en la mujer que acababa de entrar en su aislada morada. Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, observando como él seguía ensimismado en la preparación que apenas lograba manejar–. Supongo que sabes por qué te he llamado con tanta urgencia. -Batió más rápido la preparación carmesí y no le quitó la mirada, evitando la de ella.

Le parecía raro que no hubiera sido algo más emotiva la entrada. Si sabía, era ilógico que una persona tan sensible como ella no fuera un poco más condescendiente. No, seguro que no sabía nada.

-No, eso es lo que me tiene mistificada. –Se enderezó, separándose del marco, al ver su risita no era correspondida-. ¿Qué sucede, Remus¿Estás bien? –Se acercó despacio. Él continuaba revolviendo, incesante y desenfrenado. Le tomó las manos y suavemente las detuvo, acariciando con ternura.

Él suspiro.

-No. La verdad es que nada está bien. –Le tembló la voz y el corazón se le aceleró. Otra vez... La perdió como había perdido a Lily.

Hermione mantuvo las manos de Remus firmemente agarradas entre las suyas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cambió de posición para poder observarle la cara surcada por la edad y estropeada por el tiempo, mucho más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Los golpes de los años dejaban mella, como si golpeasen con un vidrio hasta destrozarlo.

Esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos. La vida se había propasado con él. ¿De nuevo? Todo otra vez. El sufrimiento, el recuerdo de aquellos días en los que se recluía de la sociedad, escapando su naturaleza madre para dejarse llevar por el instinto animal.

-Por favor dime... – sollozaba la chica a su lado. Intentando averiguar la fuente de toda aquella extraña situación.- ¡Quiero ayudarte, Remus!

Hubo unos segundos de suspiro contenido. Una tensión casi nula en el aire. Su cabello grisáceo le tapaba en parte los ojos embebidos en lágrimas.

-Ella... –un lapso entre cada palabra, como si costase sacarlas fuera. –murió.

Y, de pronto, Hermione, de 21 años, comprendió.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus brazos, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. La vida le había pegado demasiados golpes, no se merecía algo así. No él.

Cuando hubo pasado cerca de un minuto le apretó la mano y lo llevó, algo a la rastra, a lo que era la sala de estar-dormitorio.

Lo sentó frente a ella, la mirada opacada por la sombra de sus cabellos antes dorados y una media sonrisa desanimada. Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano en señal de cariño.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes esto? –Seguía acariciándolo instintivamente, pero no lo miraba. Se concentró en una foto mágica que se ubicaba en la mesilla. Remus y Tonks, abrazados y sonrientes, en las afueras de aquella misma cabaña un día de primavera.

Remus no respondió. La verdad era que no recordaba con exactitud los días anteriores. Sólo el vacío y el dolor y el reconfortante aroma de las cartas de Hermione y su caligrafía y sus palabras.

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione se vio entre la espada y la pared, porque Remus comenzó a llorar. Sí, su ex-profesor, la persona fuerte que supera el tiempo, aquella que siempre tenía un consejo o alguna palabra dulce que decir, mostraba su lado débil y frágil.

No hubo palabras para explicar lo que sentía ninguno de los dos. Mágicamente trágico fue el momentáneo abrazo que le proporcionó ella y melancólicamente triste fue la manera en que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas.

Podría ser que todo estuviera en su contra aquel día, pero la noche expandía sus brazos de tenebrosa realidad a través de la sala. La oscuridad y el suplicio. El silencio.

-No podía pasar la noche solo, Hermione. –Dijo con voz algo entrecortada y lúgubre. –No podía soportar el hablar de mi mente sin compañía.

Ahora fue Hermione la que no dijo nada.

Envueltos en la luz trémula de las velas, se miraron y él comprendió inmediatamente que nadie más hubiera podido satisfacer aquella necesidad, ni siquiera la Luna.

Se durmieron allí mismo. Acurrucados en el sillón-cama.

Pero el no. El siguió despierto, entendiendo aún más que antes. Salió fuera a respirar algo de aire fresco nocturno.

Con una agujero en su corazón, dañado. Como un juguete lo había tratado la vida, el destino. Zarandeándolo de aquí para allá, de desgracia en desgracia.

Pues eso había sido su vida, desgracia. Angustiosa desgracia.

-Avada Kedavra.


End file.
